


BitterSweet Time

by t4sty_4ss_colors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4sty_4ss_colors/pseuds/t4sty_4ss_colors
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Alexandria have a small mishap with their time turner and are sent back in time, 20 years to be exact. They unfortunatly have no way back to their time so they must stay and continue school in this time. HG/RL SS/GW SB/OCThis is also posted on Fanfiction.net under Ichigo Sanero.





	BitterSweet Time

"Alright girls," A stern lady told the three teens standing in front of her empty classroom, "You three know the rules, and I hope you follow them and use this wisely."

"We will, Professor McGonagall," The bushy brown-haired one replied for the group, while the other two gave nods of agreement. "We have also agreed that each of us should take turns holding on to it, just in case."

"Alright, here you go, Miss Granger," McGonagall held out a small trinket, it looked like a tiny hourglass on a long chain, "You should remember the time turner is only for classes, no fooling around with it."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione nodded, she gently took the time turner from the professor, "I made sure to tell Ginny and Alex the rules, of course." She nodded to the other girls.

"Okay, Be careful with it, ladies." McGonagall said, "I do trust you girls."

"Thank you, Professor," The three of them replied together.

 

**One month into the school year**

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as Alex entered the empty classroom. "She's on her way," Alex said, "Don't worry," She sat on one of the desks in the room, "I think she had to talk with the professor."

"Hey sorry I'm late" Ginny entered, and quickly closed the door behind her. "Though it doesn't really matter," she sighed and ran a hand through her bright red hair. "Alright time for our next class," Hermione said and pulled out the time turner from under her robes. Alex jumped off the desk and joined her and Ginny. Hermione placed the chain around all of their necks. "What did you need to talk with the professor about?" Alex asked Ginny as Hermione began to turn the turner. Ginny smiled, "Just about some extra credit work I did."

"Damn it!" Hermione said suddenly, the time turner slipped from her hands. Alex quickly tried to catch the time turner before it turned too much. "Oh no," Alex said quietly, "Hermione I think it turned way too much." Before either of the other two girls could say anything they were transported back in time.

"Aw, damn, I don't feel too good," Ginny said from where she was on the floor, "Where are we?"

"Well it seems like we are in the same classroom as before," Hermione said, "What time period we are? That I have no idea." She slowly ran a hand through her thick hair, and sighed. "Hey Mione?" Alex said, "Did you notice how quiet it is, and it's not even night time."

"That is interesting," Hermione said, "Well we are going to have to talk with whoever is headmaster, hopefully its Dumbledore." Alex quickly helped Ginny to her feet and the three of them quietly left the empty classroom. Not wanting to be seen, just in case, the quickly and quietly made their way through the halls. After awhile they made their way to the Gargoyle that marked the Headmaster's office.

"Do either of you know the password," Hermione said, looking at the gargoyle, "Because I have no idea."

"And your suppose to be the smart one," Alex joked, Hermione glared at her, "I'm clueless also." She lowered herself to the ground. "What do we do now?" Ginny asked no one in particular. "I think you should tell me what you three are doing here," A voice stated. Both Ginny and Hermione jumped at the voice and Alex quickly stood up. There standing before the three girls was a somewhat younger Dumbledore, "so is either of you going to explain?"

"Ah!" Alex quickly tried to put her words out, "We have a small problem, professor. Would we be able to talk with you?" Dumbledore looked at the three curiously, "Come." He said and headed for the gargoyle "Lemon Drops." He said and the gargoyle sprang to the side to reveal the staircase. As the girls followed him up, Alex muttered something about that they should have known the password was lemon drops.

They all entered Dumbledore's office, which looked very much the same as the girls remembered it. "Professor," Hermione started once Dumbledore was behind his desk, "May I be so kind as to ask what is the year?"

"The year?" Dumbledore looked at the girls strangely, "It is 1977. Are you three new students, because if you are students, you shouldn't be arriving until two days from now?"

"Well… sir," Ginny started, "I'm not sure you are going to believe us," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "Try me," was all he said. "We are from the year 1997," Alex began to explain; "we had a small problem with the time turner we were using." Hermione held the time turner to show Dumbledore it, "It kind of gotten turned too much." Dumbledore reached out for the time turner and took it, "Well I'll be," was all he said, "I'm sorry to say this but I don't know of any way to take you 20 year back home." The girls sighed, "But you are welcome to stay here until I do find a way to send you home, which you will have to leave, you girls simply can't stay in this time."

"Thank you very much, professor." All three girls said together. Dumbledore smiled. "Now what are your names?" he asked. "My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled politely. "My name is Alexandria Marcell," Alex said next, "But most people call me Alex."

"And my name is Ginny Weasley," Ginny gave him a smile also. "Alright," Dumbledore said, he quickly finished writing down their names, "We will have to change your last names, just to be sure. Now what year are you girls in?"

"Well, Alex and I are in our 7th year," Hermione said, "Ginny is in her 6th year, but if you ask me I'd say she might as well be a 7th year." Ginny smiled. "Okay," Dumbledore said softly, "Now for your back story. Alex your last name shall be Dumbledore, you are my granddaughter. You and your friends, Miss Grang and Miss Wesley, have come to Hogwarts for your last year of education. You three have been homeschooled and wanted to get to know witches and wizards your own age." The blue eyes twinkled again, "Did you get all that?" The three nodded. "Alright now since you girls have two days until the rest of the students to get here, you can go down to Hogsmead tomorrow and get some supplies you need. In your room, which you three shall share, you will find trunks with your text books and school uniforms. I trust you already know where the Gryffindor tower is," he smiled. "Thank you, sir." The girls said again. "Oh you three will also need to be sorted again, just for show really." Dumbledore smiled, and the girls nodded. "Alright, that's it you can head to the tower, and make sure your on time for dinner in the Great Hall. I shall tell the teachers you are here."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Alex said smiling, Dumbledore returned the smile, "Also don't forget to hide your future belongings in your trunks." "Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "Thank you" Ginny chimed in after her. "Go on and get ready for dinner, "He smiled at the girls. All three nodded to the professor and left the office. "Wow," Alex said as they walked the empty halls towards the Gryffindor tower, "20 years in the past." She sighed softly. "Wait," Hermione suddenly said. Alex and Ginny stopped and looked to her, "20 years. Doesn't that mean Harry's parents are going to be here? Along with the rest of the Marauders?" Alex's eyes widened with realization. "This is going to be fun," Ginny smiled, while Alex whispered a small 'damn it'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this. As mentioned before this is a repost of a fanfiction that I have posted to Fanfiction.net  
> Currently I have 20 chapters posted up on that site for this fanfiction. So for the next few days or so I'll be reposting it here for all of you lovely Archiveofourown people.
> 
> I love reviews and always try to learn by them.  
> Thank you again!!


End file.
